I Never Thought of It Until Now
by DannyNess
Summary: Masada used to travel around with Shitai in his ship, until he wanted to go have other adventures. Having no idea what has happened to him, what will be his reaction when a little girl holding a knife suddenly walks into his ship uninvited? ((WARNINGS FOR: sexual scenes and gore / Mostly Shitai/Masada with some Madotsuki/Masada))
1. Chapter 1

[Note: **There is and will be mature content throughout this story. Do not read if you cannot handle sexual situation and/or gore. Also homosexual relationships and minor pedophilia.**]

[Disclaimer: I do not own Yume Nikki or any of these characters portrayed]

* * *

{Masada's POV}

My breath was heavy as Shitai moved his body up and down on my member. My black hair fallen in front of my face, my eyes half lidded and still very crossed (making it seem as if there were two of the same man on me). I let my head fall back and a groan escape my white lips.

He gently ran his hand over my bare chest, making me quake and shiver. He let out a small noise and doubled over, burying his face in my shoulder as he continued to move. His hot breath on my pale skin, hot and slick flesh moving on my own. It felt so amazing. I grabed his hips and started moving a little deeper into him, making him moan lowly.

"Ma-Masa- nng... Masada..." he breathed out, making me move up quickly, gasping as release fell over me. He scratched my chest and I felt hot liquid shoot onto my stomach. I panted and kissed his ear.

He pulled back and looked me in my eyes. I tried looking away, but my eyes never do what I want. I gave him a puzzled look, and he sighed.

I knew he was looking forward to leaving my ship, to have a new adventure, somewhere that wasn't as black and white as me. I ran a hand over his soft peach skin, then through his brown hair. I knew I would miss him. After all he was my companion for months now.

"I'll be okay, Masada," he said gently, laying down next to me. "I'll even try finding you again sometime. And we can do this all again."

I gave his a sad and very concerned look, begging him to stay with my eyes.

"No, Masada... I can't stay, and I'll be absolutely fine. I've been fine this entire time, haven't I?"

I nodded.

6-9

It's been a few weeks since he left. I'm okay though. I have my music. My ship. Everything in my ship. Sometimes I want to go land somewhere and see if he's there. I never do though. It'd be a waste. Plus the keys to land and take off are some of the most complicated controls.

I sigh and play my piano quietly, when suddenly I hear footsteps. Small footsteps on my left.

Turning I see a short girl with two braids and a cute outfit on. I gulp and just look at her, the blurry image of a silver knife in her hand focuses a bit more and I step back quickly. She steps closer and I quickly start walking to the right side of the ship's room. I stand in the corner as I watch the armed girl start pressing keys on my piano.

_Stop that _I want to shout at her, but the lack of proper vocals won't allow me. I shiver as she touches each key, then goes to the table and chairs, touching everything. I shudder as she starts stepping towards me again. I try getting out of the corner but she pushes me back into it.

Raising my hands in surrender she raises her own knife. I let out a crackled whine as she looks at the knife and then puts it into her pocket. I sigh and shiver in relief. I thought I was going to be stabbed...

She stares at me quietly, pressing her hand against my black uniform, feeling the fabric.

"I'm Madotsuki," she says in a small but clear voice. I nod. "Who are you?"

Of course I can't say anything. I blinks a bunch and open my mouth to try and say something when she puts a finger over my lips.

She pulls out a book with the word _'Diary' _on it. She flips to a page and hands me a pen and the book. I smile and write down my name.

_Seccom Masada _

A smile shows up on her lips and takes the book and pen, putting them away. "Seccom Masada-sensei."

I raise a brow. Sensei? Okay.

She walk away, letting me out of the corner finally and walks into my room on the right. I walk and look into the doorway to see the small girl crawl into my bed, covering herself entirely underneath the sheets. I smile and go back to my piano.

She seems nice. Other than her knife.


	2. Chapter 2

{Masada's POV}

She woke up a few hours after falling asleep in my bed. Surprisingly I didn't hear any shuffling or movement in my room. Though it let me play my piano in peace. Having my eyes closed, not having to worry about the doubling images, I let my fingers graze across the keys, making beautiful music.

I swayed in time to my playing as I heard the soft steps to my right. I finished my song and turned to her, seeing that she was wrapped in a blanket. Then it dawned on me that it wasn't even my blanket she was wrapped in. I tilted my head and watched her sit down in one of my chairs.

"Good morning," she said, looking up at me and I looked back with a confused face, only nodding in response. "That was a beautiful song, by the way."

I smiled and bowed slightly to show thanks. She smiled back.

"How long have you been here? Traveling?" I shrugged. It's been a very long time, no way I could remember. "That long, huh?" I nod. "Well, I bet it's lovely. Traveling the vast dark, having your beautiful music with you. Must be lonely though.."

Putting my head down, I nod again. She gets up and walks over to me, hugging me. She wrapped her covered arms around my slip waist and rested her head on my torso. I smiled and placed a black clad hand on her head. She shuffled a bit and dropped the blanket, pulling her knife back out. My eyes widened and I started backing away again. I breathed quickly as she stepped even closer to me.

I backed into a corner out of instinct and held up my hand to protect my chest and face. She stepped as close as she could to me and rose the blade. I tried focusing on the silver metal, only for it to get blurrier as she quickly thrust it forward into my stomach, dragging it along.

A low cry escaped my throat as I crashed to the floor. My stomach bleeding, organs clearly visible underneath my uniform and skin. I brought a hand to my wound to try and stop the bleeding only for it to be in vain. I felt the hot grey blood run through my fingers. I tried pressing harder, my fingers accidentally slipping into the wound. I clenched my jaw as I felt my own internal organs.

I tried looking up at Madotsuki, only seeing the doubled figure leave into the left room, bloody knife being put back into her pocket. She looked out the circular window at the passing stars likely. I cried as everything started getting darker.

I try focusing on things to keep me alive. My music. I need to stay to keep playing. To control the ship. To keep it from crashing.

The stars. Space. I need to it all. If I can't do anything else with my life, I still want to be able to see all the beauty in the planets and bright burning stars.

No... It's still getting darker. **_Please. I don't want to die. Not_**_ now._

Shitai's face came into my head. His cute smile and nice clean skin. Brown hair all scruffed but cute. I cried and closed my eyes.

_I'm sorry I won't get to see you again... Shitai..._

* * *

I felt the familiar feeling of waking up wash over me. The heavy yet very light feeling of sleep. I blink my eyes open, seeing the familiar sight of my bedroom. I sigh and rub my face and eyes. _It was all just a dream, wasn't it? _

I sit up and turn my head to look around the room to make sure it was all just a dream, when I suddenly see-

A girl. Messy brown braids, pink shirt, laying next to me in my bed. I gulp hard and look over us both. I sigh in relief seeing that's we're both fully clothed. Quickly getting out of bed I walk around the side to pull out an almost hidden drawer full of clean uniforms. I take my current one off, seeing a tear in the stomach of it.

I quickly examine my own body, looking for the wound, or scar, finding nothing. I shake my head and toss the dirty uniform into the drawer and pull out a clean one, putting it on almost gladly.

This is my normal routine... so why does it feel so odd with this girl here? I mean, she looks so young... Ten years old I would imagine. Maybe younger. Shitai was-

_Shitai..._

Why did I bring him up?


End file.
